Happy Holidays, yo
by Gackt-Jihaku
Summary: Reno has spent every Christmas of his life alone. Tseng is determined to change that. I recently decided to add to this with other holidays Reno spends alone.
1. Christmas

A saddened Reno trudged trough the snow, heading to the one place he knew would bring him happiness. His favorite bar was just around the corner. A lithe body stopped him before he could round the corner, however, and he knew that the joy he would find at the bar was lost forever.

"Tseng, I'm not going back to work tonight. I'm too tired, yo," Reno muttered, head down in a depressive motion.

"It is urgent. Rufus is going to Healin. He needs protection."

"DAMN IT ALL! I can't even go spend Christmas Eve alone in a bar without that Shinra baby needing something from me!" He turned away from the taller man, walking back toward his apartment, but Tseng caught up to him.

"Reno, you can't spend Christmas alone. Come back to the office. That is an order, not a request," Tseng said. He tromped gracefully through along the snow-covered sidewalk behind Reno, who remained silent, but kept walking.

Soon, Reno arrived back at his tiny one bedroom apartment, tromping up the stairs and unlocking the door. He swung it open to reveal a mess of a kitchen littered with boxes and bags of take-out food. Looking further, Tseng saw the living room, but something was odd about it. The small room was nearly spotless, save for the open cookie tin.

"Reno. Are you okay?" It had been a long time since Reno had heard genuine concern in the Wutanese man's voice.

"I will be. Maybe later, but right now, I just need to be alone. Or not. I don't know. Come on in."

Tseng stepped hesitantly through the door, making his way to the living room where Reno offered him a seat on the old blue sofa. Reno sat next to him, hunched over with his arms on his knees, his head hung low. Tseng swore he saw tears stream down the redhead's face, but the man didn't press the issue.

o-o-o-o-o

"WHERE THE HELL IS TSENG?!" Rufus bellowed across the spacious board room.

"He just called, sir. He said that Reno went back to his apartment, but in an attempt to drown himself in the bathtub after crying for hours, he fell asleep. Tseng recovered him, and he has been safely secured in the apartment," Elena read from the report she had copied from the Wutanese man.

"Damn it! Why the hell would Reno want to kill himself?!"

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that he spends every Christmas alone." Tseng walked in, hanging his coat on the back of a chair, moving to sit in it.

"Alone?" Elena asked, surprised that Reno would be shocked to suicide by being alone.

"Not just the past few Christmases. _Every _Christmas. Since he turned 1. Every birthday, every holiday. That includes Christmas. His mother abandoned him and his father died before he was born. Hunted down by Don Corneo. God help me if I leave him alone this year." Tseng left about an hour later, heading back to Reno's apartment.

o-o-o-o-o

"What the hell?" Reno awoke to bright sunlight, a warm blanket, and a soft bed—something he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Just lie back down. You're fine," Tseng said.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Saving you from yourself. You attempted suicide last night."

Reno was speechless. _I tried to kill myself? But why would I want to do that? I have a job, a home, even a half-ass little family. Well, sorta...I mean, I wouldn't exactly consider Shinra my family...God damn ADD!_

"Now get up. You're going back to the office. We have a job to do."

"Fine. Whatever." Reno's attitude was back, even if it didn't hold the usual charm. He got dressed, making his way to the living room where Tseng had taken a seat on the couch.

"It's Christmas morning. Here's a present." Tseng handed him a box.

"What the hell do you want me to do with this?" Reno, who had never had the experience of opening a Christmas present, carefully tore the paper off of the box and opened it to discover a snowglobe inside. "I love snowglobes! How the hell did you know, yo?!"

"Everybody loves snowglobes. Look at it closer."

On the bottom, it looked as though Tseng had gotten the thing personalized.

"Thank you. That's all I can say right now. Thank you. I've never gotten anything for Christmas. Or any other holiday, for that matter, yo." Reno felt awkward doing so, but he leaned over to the man on the couch and hugged him. Tseng wrapped a reassuring arm around him, willing to hug the man if it meant that the redhead didn't have to spend Chrismas alone.

o-o-o-o-o

Reno and Tseng walked into the office, one happily gleaming, the other placing his normally stoic expression over his face.

"Reno, what did you smoke this morning?" Elena asked, suddenly popping out of the conference room with garland in her hand.

"Nothing. Why you always gotta assume, yo?"

"No reason." She swooped back into the room, shutting the door. Reno swore he heard the click of a lock, but he could care less. He was the happiest he had ever been in years.

"Reno! Get in here!" Rufus called from the conference room. He walked over to the door, swishing it open, revealing the decorations that looked as though they had taken hours. A banner was strung across the top of the room. What it said matched the bottom of the snowglobe.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, YO!" everyone shouted.


	2. Birthday

A/N: This was originally going to be a oneshot, but I decided that, after a review from a very kind person, I would continue with the other holidays Reno spends alone.

"RENO!" Tseng called down the hall.

"I'm not coming back!" Reno yelled back, not wanting to be punished (at least not yet) for his latest chain of antics. He had recently drawn a smiley face on the back of Rude's head, put super-glue on Elena's chair, and—the latest prank—tacked Tseng's picture up on the bulletin board in his office and stuck it with darts. Tseng hadn't minded the first time, but this was getting out of hand. It was purely immature, and it had to stop. _Now._

About this time, Rufus decided to step into the hall. Reno stopped dead in his tracks, but only for a second as he suddenly turned to go down the stairs at full speed. He slipped on the third step, not expecting to fall but doing so before his mind could process the fact that he was falling.

"DAMN IT ALL!" Reno shrieked. It was a high-pitched scream of agony. Not the agony of pain, but one of being caught.

"Reno! Are you okay?!" Tseng uncharacteristically ran down the stairs in an attempt to help the redhead up.

"I'm fine, don't touch me." But as Reno tried to get up, he found that he couldn't move his right arm.

o-o-o-o-o

"It's broken," the Turk doctor said simply. "What have you been doing, Red?"

"Stuff you don't need to know about," Reno stated, turning his head to the side in the form of a pout.

"Right...as usual...Just keep out of the field, and you'll be alright."

"OUT OF THE FIELD?! What kind of crack are you on? I'm a _Turk_ for crying out loud! There is no way anyone is confining me to desk work!"

"You have plenty of reports that still need to be written," Tseng chimed in.

"No way in the deep depths of Hell am I going to ever use that desk!"

"I want those reports. The mission isn't accomplished without them, and I know how much you hate to leave missions undone."

"Fuck you! Just go to Hell!"

"Come on. Let's go back upstairs where we can settle you in at your desk."

"You mean I actually have a desk?" Reno inquired. He had hardly been in his office, and the last time he had been in there, he had no furniture of any kind, much less a desk.

"You got it a year ago. You should really pay attention to these things. It is why you miss so many memos. They are all tacked up on your board."

_Tseng must be in a bad mood..._Reno thought absentmindedly. _He's kinda bitchy today...I wonder what's for lunch? Not that I can eat anything. Can't use my left hand worth a shit. Damn it. Not gonna ever get those reports done, now, yo. Gotta remember not to use "yo" at work, yo. DAMN ADD!_

o-o-o-o-o

And so, Reno's deskwork commenced. "Tseng! I can't feel my fingers!"

"Get over it!" Tseng called back, sighing. He was tired of having to answer every damn call Reno cried out.

"It itches!"

"I thought you said you couldn't feel it!"

"I can't feel my fingers but my arm itches!"

"GET OVER IT, AND QUIT YOUR GODDAMNED WHINING!" He'd had enough. Reno was going to shut his mouth, or Tseng would make him.

o-o-o-o-o

Meanwhile in Elena's office...

"DAMMIT!" Elena was having difficulties getting up. "RENO!"

"Leave the poor boy alone, Elena. He already injured himself enough for punishment," Rude said, handing her a pair of Turk-issue pants. "Just slip out of that tiny skirt, and wear the uniform. We'll take care of that later. We have a mission right now." Rude left her alone to change. She promptly met him in the hall with her gun strapped to her hip. "Oh, you won't need that. We're just going shopping. We have to get Reno something."

"I'm not shopping for Reno," Elena stated, malevolently.

"You have to. He's spent every birthday alone...EVERY SINGLE ONE!" Rude emphasized.

"Right...so, where do I go?"

"I've got just the place..."

o-o-o-o-o

Hours later

o-o-o-o-o

"WE'RE BACK!" Elena yelled to Tseng's office door.

"Break room. Now. They better be wrapped," he answered.

And so the pair treked off down the hall together to the break room. Reno greated them as soon as they walked in.

"Happy Birthday, yo!"

Elena handed him the gift.

"How the hell did you know it was my birthday?" Reno questioned them.

"That's for us to know, Reno."


End file.
